Finally, The Moment They've Been Waiting For
by amgonyea
Summary: Lit / AU / The after effects of the Dance Marathon... wanna know what happens after R/J speak... DONE
1. Disbelief

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.  
Pairing: R/J... maybe a lil' L/L later on if it fits.   
  
a/n: My first fan fiction.  
  
I suck at grammer and I had a few spelling mistakes here and there, so thanks to Angel Monroe for her help and suggestions.   
  
  
Chapter 1: Disbelief   
  
Jess: "Okay. I have to go take care of something then."   
  
'It has been a few hours since he said those words and left me on the  
bridge,' Rory thought. After Jess left, Rory returned to the gym to find her  
mom. Now, she's in bed, exhausted, but can't seem to sleep. The thought of him  
wanting to be with her also was still registering in her head.  
  
With an audible sigh, Rory flipped onto her side with the covers up by her  
chin, her hair is still up like it had been at the dance; she was so tired she  
didn't want to bother with it. But now, here she is about an hour later and  
sleep hasn't engulfed her yet.   
  
Rory closed her eyes forcefully, instead of falling asleep she pictured Jess  
and all the memories that they shared... two in particular, one being a few  
hours ago when they both admitted their feelings and the other from Sookie's  
wedding, their kiss. Soon she had unknowingly drifted into a dream filled with  
thoughts of him. She was also unaware of a pair of coffee-colored brown eyes  
staring at her through the window minutes later.  
  
Jess stood outside Rory's bedroom window, bent down to take a look, he saw a  
sight that made him smile. Rory was sleeping with a huge smile plastered to her  
face. Jess thought she looked more peaceful then ever before, in fact, she was  
incredibly beautiful lying there. He had walked to her house not knowing what  
he'd do when he got there. Now that he was there he thought he would just watch  
her for a moment, being careful not to wake Lorelai or his angel and return to  
the apartment to try to sleep him.  
  
After a few minutes, which to Jess seemed to be forever, he slowly made his  
way off the Gilmore residence and walked through town in a daze, with his mind  
on one thing... Rory Gilmore. 'I can't believe Rory has the same feelings for  
me as I have for her... No scratch that, I can, I mean she DID kiss me... and  
ran.' Jess thought solemnly at the memory of watching Rory's figure running  
from him, and to Jess, a perfect moment shared between them.   
  
'But now... Bag Boy's out of the way. She wants to be with me too. I broke  
it off with Shane, which was extremely easy because 1) she witnessed the  
breakup and everything Dean had said about Rory and I, and 2) because we never  
had anything special. And that's what Rory is ... SPECIAL. If only she would've  
done the same for me awhile ago.' Jess sighed deeply and continued to think and  
walk until he ended up at the bridge.   
  
When Jess stopped walking and looked up at the destination his feet seemed  
to head in, he simply smirked. It always ended up this way. Sitting down, he  
took his book from his back pocket and began to read. As the time passed, he  
stopped reading and looking up at the scenery and then at his watch.   
  
"Damn." He swore out loud.   
He was late and Luke wouldn't be happy and he would have to deal with him.   
  
Jess got up and walked into the diner. Upon arrival, Luke started to yell  
about him being late and told him to start working. Jess simply replied with  
his trademark "Huh," and smirk. Everyone knew it irritated Luke even  
more and that was the reason Jess did it at all.   
  
Luke told Jess earlier to close the diner since he was late to work (again).  
Soon it was night and after cleaning for an hour, he was done. He quickly ran  
up the stairs to the apartment. The two exchanged "hi,"s and grunts  
while Jess quickly grabbed a book from his collection and then left as quickly  
as he entered.   
  
A moment after the door closed behind his nephew. Luke said, "I will  
never understand that kid." Clearly he was confused and exasperated with  
Jess's actions.   
  
Minutes later Jess was back at the Gilmore's house again, twice in one day.  
'Surely that qualifies me to be called a stalker.' Jess thought amused and  
horrified at the same time. Then he smiled; he liked what she was doing to him.  
What Jess felt for Rory and with Rory was completely different from anything  
before. He looked down at his wrist, his watch read 10 o'clock. 'If I know her  
at all, Rory slept all day and should probably wake up right about now'. He  
smirked again, hoping he was right. He crept to her window and was a little  
surprised to see her up at her desk deep into reading. He smiled, and then he  
knocked on the window and was greeted by two piercing blue eyes.   
  
a/n: This was edited with Angel Monroe's help and input. Thanks! 


	2. A Presence

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.   
Pairing: R/J... maybe a lil' L/L later on if it fits. 

**a/n**: This is my first fan fiction ever, so be critical, but not mean, please :) Anyways, I was trying to think of ideas for a story and then I thought of this... well I like, tell me what you think of it... and this will be short, maybe a couple of chapters. 

Sorry if any of the characters seem to be out of character. 

**R/R** Please ! :) 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Chapter 2: A Presence 

Rory sensed a presence and looked up from her book to her window. She immediately smiled. She had a feeling he'd stop by, sometimes she knew him so well. Except at this moment, he smiled, it was genuine and also she didn't know what he was thinking. This was all new to her. 

Putting down the book, she got up, opened the window and stepped back to let her vistor in. Before she could step back further, he grabbed her arm gently. She looked from his face to her arm where she was suddenly tingly. She braced herself before looking into his eyes. When she did, she could have gasped, he had a look of complete love and content, it looked strangely good on him. As soon as she thought that, he took a step forward decreasing the distance between them. Soon they were merely inches from each other. They held eye contact the entire time, until Jess slowly closed his eyes and bent his head down towards the floor and then back up to her. This time, his eyes portrayed shyness and bashfullness. Her eyes mirrored his, so she knew how he felt. She decided to make it easy on him, Rory took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and one on his chest, after doing so she blushed a little and looked up expectantly. He gazed into her eyes as his arm crept around her waist and to her back pulling her even closer. His other hand planted on her hip, almost as fast as put it there he pulled his arm up and brush her cheek with that hand. 

Rory was surprised that she could get even closer to him. She fit perfectly up against his body, feeling the curve of it made her blush more. She felt his arm go around her back, she felt butterflies and she suddenly got warmer. The hand that was at her hip went to her reddened cheek. Closing her eyes, she pushed her face into it and sighed. He took that as a green light and continued. He traced her lips with his fingertips causing Rory to lose her senses, as she continued to get dizzy. The hand she had on his shoulder went to the back of his neck. She grazed it with her fingertips and then cupped it pulling his face closer to her own. 

As Rory pulled his face closer, Jess took in a big breath, closed his own eyes and parted his lips in anticipation. This was the moment both of them had been dreaming about for long time and finally it would become true. 

Just as their lips were about to touch Rory's bedroom door opened silently and Lorelia swallowed the audiable gasp that was about to leave her mouth. Rory and her had talked about the possible "Rory & Jess" after the public breakup, Lorelia wasn't thrilled, but if her baby was happy, she would have to be. As the looks of it, she would be pretty happy for awhile. Lorelia was about to close the door, when she notice the vulnerable and yet content look on Jess, she smiled to herself thinking that Jess would do her daughter right. And for now she needed have to worry. 

Just as she closed the door, their lips touched finally and sent a shiver down Rory spine and more butterflies in her stomach. Jess moved his lips against hers, and Rory's lips moving in rhythm. Jess sucked on her bottom lip, which made Rory's body on fire and she moaned in pleasure. Jess was in complete shock that he could get such a response from her and did it again. Rory in returned moan louder and tryed to pull him closer to her body. She needed to feel him against her. Rory licked Jess's lip to enter his mouth, again she suprised Jess. 

Rory was surprised by her actions with Jess, Dean nor any boy made her feel this way, wanted, needed.... hot. She felt their tongued glide against each other as they were backing up to her bed, as they reached it, they fell onto it, literally. Jess on top and Rory on the bottom. Their lips never parted. 

Jess was losing control as the kiss went on, he didn't want to go too far with her with tonight or so soon. She just broke up with a long time boyfriend and he was pretty sure they didn't do much. He didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do or regret looking back on it. 

As Jess was thinking, Rory was thinking and sex finally made sense to her. "To share a moment with a person you care for, you love... whoa". Rory gently pulled Jess's lips from hers and looked up at Jess in amazement. She was in love with this boy...this man. She have had to be in love with him for sometime, you don't just fall in love with someone. Then it hit her, something her mother said on the night of her mother's graduation that she missed, she missed to see Jess. Her mother, who hated Jess, said that she was falling for him. Lorelia was rarely right... and yet she was right about this. 

Jess stared down at the strange look on Rory's face after she pulled him from her lips. He knew this was too fast for her but why wasn't she saying something or pushing him off or doing the normal rambling she does when she's nervous. So Jess decided to interupt her thoughts for her own good. 

"Rory... god... wow... um... I know this all is too fast," He was serious, but then thinking a little bit more, he smirked. "But you did make this go furthering then it needed to..." 

Rory watched Jess in amuzement, she almost wanted to smile, this would have been to fast if it wasn't Jess she was with, if it was some other boy, guy. But its Jess. 

"I love you, Jess". Rory said in the calmest and sweetest voice possible. 

Jess lost his entire train of thought and stared into her eyes in complete shock. That was the one thing he least expect to ever come out of Rory's mouth and she could be unnaturally weird and random at times But to say that... at this moment was not at all random. It seemed like she just came to the conclusion and wanted to say it before she lost all nerve. He loved her and now he would finally voice those words to her. 

He released the breath he had been holding and said "Rory, I love you too. I always have. I was just waiting for you to look at me like the way I look at you." 

Rory smiled as his lips crashed onto hers and the kiss grew deeper in intensity. Their hands searched each others bodies causing moans, gasps and shivers to each other. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

a/n: Ok, I'm evil. I felt the need to stop, while I think about what exactly I want to write.   
Any ideas on what to happen next?? 


	3. Acceptence

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.   
Pairing: R/J... maybe a lil' L/L later on if it fits. 

**a/n**: This is my first fan fiction ever, so be critical, but not mean, please :) Anyways, I was trying to think of ideas for a story and then I thought of this... well I like, tell me what you think of it... and this will be short, maybe a couple of chapters. 

Sorry if any of the characters seem to be out of character. 

**R/R** Please ! :) 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Chapter 3: Acceptence 

Jess snuck out of Rory's window around 1 am and walked slowly back to the diner. He quietly unlocked the door and headed the apartment. Luke was in bed, snoring. 'Good, no third degree.' Jess thought as he collapsed on his bed. 

Rory fell right to sleep after Jess left. She was enjoying his company so much she almost didn't want him to leave. But he had to, Lorelia would kill him if he slept over, even if they didn't sleep together. 

The next morning, Lorelia barged into her room and jumped on the bed yelling at the top of her lungs. The figure under the covers groaned and put the pillow over her head to keep out the noise. A half an hour later she was up and dressed for school. 

For the most part they walked to the diner in silence, until they were about two blocks away when Lorelia spoke. 

"So did you and Jess have fun sucking face last night?" Her mother asked in a girlish voice. 

She looked up at her mother in horror and embarressment. She didn't realize that she knew he was there. 'Why isn't she mad?' Her thoughts were intrupted by her mother again. 

"I'm not mad sweets. Its about time you two got together. I mean I'm not jumping for joy, but for what I saw last night, you lovebirds will be together for awhile. This is going to be the real thing kiddo." She smiled lovingly at her daughter. 

Rory was looking at her mother in awe, but then composed herself. "I love him mom..." She paused. "And he loves me!" She said as she was starting to get the dreamy look on her face. 

All her mother could say was "I'm not surprised." 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, until Lorelia opened the diner door screaming about coffee and Luke denying her of it as usual. Rory quickly skimmed the diner and then she found what she was looking for. 

Rory stood in the doorway, indulging in the eye contact she had with Jess at that moment. If everyone wasn't looking at Lorelia and Luke's usual flirtious banter, they would have noticed two teens in a dreamy state of love. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

a/n: Well thats all she wrote. I've decided that I don't really know where to go with this story and its a good place to stop anyway, at least for now. 


	4. Author's Note

``````   
A/N:  
  
Hey guys. I've gotten a good response from this. Some want this to go on, but I don't want to ruin a good thing... BUT if you guys can come up with good ideas on how to continue this, please review or email me and let me know. THANKS!!!   
  
Oh yeah, encourgement helps too :)  
  
~ dodgerluv  
  
`````` 


End file.
